User talk:PVX-Frans
User talk:Frans/Archive1 User talk:Frans/Archive2 User talk:Frans/Archive3 your suggestion on temple strike i agree, ive already asked them to vote wipe once already :/ perhaps we can talk the author into making suggested changes once again, the build definitely works! as for 'temple strike suxXORZ' those votes are getting irritating.--Kkagari 00:12, 18 March 2008 (EDT) Innovation Check recent votings. Why does everybody thinks an original (but very crappy) bar deserves 5 on innovation? Maybe it should be displayed at the main page, or at the voting screen(I know, it's alrdy there). Frans 10:31, 21 February 2008 (EST) :Wtb your opinion. Frans 10:48, 21 February 2008 (EST) Anyone? Frans 11:16, 21 February 2008 (EST) Am I muted lol? No one responds on my builds, my comments or this question. Frans 15:24, 21 February 2008 (EST) :Maybe it's because you're asking this question on your talk page. The only people who will see it are people who are watching your page, and I don't imagine many people are doing that. I'm not sure what you are referring to either, so you'll need to elaborate to get answers. Also, you might want to wait for more than a few hours before you start demanding answers. Not everyone comments on the wiki 24/7. -- [[User:Scottie theNerd|'Scottie_theNerd']] (argue/ /complain) 07:42, 22 February 2008 (EST) ::You're right (like always), but I wasn't demanding it, I just noticed it. Frans 07:52, 22 February 2008 (EST) GW builds Hi if you see a build that's been not been vetted but is already in a category check the history, if it's a GW build notify an admin and leave it where it is (something to do with GW builds being brought over or some such think... idk) if it's not from GW then feel free to put it back in testing =p PheNaxKian (T/ ) 18:31, 21 February 2008 (EST) :LOL thnx I had no idea.86.86.36.63 18:34, 21 February 2008 (EST) Design-a-profession contest Your email was received. -- Armond Warblade 23:33, 21 February 2008 (EST) :Okay. Frans 05:23, 22 February 2008 (EST) Bioexpert im to show u my build Bioexpert Maybe it does work good, but shock axe is better because it works great in every situation. Frans 11:24, 23 February 2008 (EST) That build hasnt failed me yet. it does the same damage as shock axe but for alot less adrenaline. all it needs is someone in the team with a snare and it works alot better than shock axe. + ths works in AB as well. Bioexpert :Axe Warriors should be able to snare their own targets, or at the very least prep them for a spike. The Eviscerate -> Executioner's chain (plus Disrupting Chop or Distracting Strike in some builds) offers a massive amount of additional damage. Your build, in contrast, lacks spike ability, as you must apply Deep Wound as a separate attack before unleashing Cleave for a small damage bonus and Keen Chop, which is just a critical hit. It doesn't match up to the sheer power of the standard Shock Axe combo, though it does still hurt. The fatal flaw of your build, however, is the fact that you use Flail as an IAS. With no snare, and no knockdown, it's horrible on an axe warrior with a bar like yours. -- [[User:Scottie theNerd|'Scottie_theNerd']] (argue/ /complain) 05:46, 24 February 2008 (EST) About your requests for comment I've noticed several times on your talk page and on your build pages that you ask for comments a few times over a short period of time. I ask that you consider that people don't look at your pages constantly, so there is no point in repeating requests for comments after only 20 minutes or so. People will comment when they feel like it, and repeatedly asking for comments will annoy people and deter them from commenting. -- [[User:Scottie theNerd|'Scottie_theNerd']] (argue/ /complain) 01:55, 26 February 2008 (EST) :K, srry about that. Frans 09:00, 26 February 2008 (EST) ::Of course it's not too uncommon to be bumping, just don't do it too often. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 10:26, 5 March 2008 (EST) :::I did it three times in four days.. You're right, but it wasn't excessive. Frans 10:27, 5 March 2008 (EST) Main page build Please don't add a "Great" tag. Great tags are meant for actual builds. Please use something like for it. BTW, I thought it was a great running build :O --20pxGuildof 07:38, 8 March 2008 (EST) :Are you saying it's not a great build?86.86.36.63 08:33, 8 March 2008 (EST) ::No, but you shouldn't add great tags to build which aren't "real" builds. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 08:44, 8 March 2008 (EST) :::Always thought ppl ran this build worldwide. Frans 12:57, 15 March 2008 (EDT) N/Rt Feasting Healer Necrosis is mentioned in Variants. Keep in memory that the build is made for heroes, and as those can't use Necrosis it's only mentioned in variants. Please reconsider your vote or simply change it to something else. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 03:54, 10 March 2008 (EDT) so i herd u need moar spam Antiarchangel NO U 12:53, 15 March 2008 (EDT) :Rickyvantof responds to my build, so I tought responding to him would be appropriate. Frans 12:56, 15 March 2008 (EDT) ::Yep. It's called "Discussion" ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 12:57, 15 March 2008 (EDT) sorry You're vote wasnt that bad i suppose...i guess i looked at it the wrong way----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳimage:Shadowsin_sig.PNG 17:31, 16 March 2008 (EDT) ...----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳimage:Shadowsin_sig.PNG 23:42, 16 March 2008 (EDT) :Doesn't matter, it was childish of me to be mad at you too. Frans 04:03, 17 March 2008 (EDT) Your vote While favourable, it is clearly wrong, here's why . It does what it is supposed to do, you can get the adrenaline in 4 seconds. The only problem is you need to be attacked to gain the adrenaline which sucks: Incorrect, you can gain adrenaline from attacking too. 1. You're an assassin, even with critical agility, you're not much of a tank. You have a blocking skill, and a party with +100 armour, it is assumed they can take care ofyou. 2. It has no benifit maintaining "SY!" when YOU are the one who must be attacked to use it, which means it you'll still be useless as tank. This leaves no options but aggroing 1 foe and making the rest useless. That's a bit farfetched. I'd rather moebius death blossom, for more DPS and no inconvenient conditions in order to gain adrenaline. ''' Wrong as already pointed out you gain adrenaline from attacking too which means you do not HAVE to be attacked to use Save Yourselves. Auspicious Parry is simply a way to help build it up quicker. With the chain it currently has, in all but the most hardened of areas the current combo is more than enough to down most enemies, MS/DB isn't needed/used in most cases of general PvE. '''Imo, 0-0-0 votes are for builds which weren't made while using common sense, this has it's benifits but it's still not good enough to be vetted. You voted it Other. Please rewrite with a little more thought regardless of the rating. Thanks. Selket Shadowdancer 09:42, 17 March 2008 (EDT) :Back to you: Incorrect, you can gain adrenaline from attacking too. Lol, then why Auspicious Pary over Moebius Strike? You have a blocking skill, and a party with +100 armour, it is assumed they can take care ofyou. My point is, it is of no use to do things the hard way, when the easy way is so close ffs, moebius death blossom Wrong as already pointed out you gain adrenaline from attacking too which means you do not HAVE to be attacked to use Save Yourselves. Auspicious Parry is simply a way to help build it up quicker. With the chain it currently has, in all but the most hardened of areas the current combo is more than enough to down most enemies, MS/DB isn't needed/used in most cases of general PvE. Seriously, this is hilarious, all you're trying is to point out this build will work, while my point is, moebius death blossom is better, so why the heck use this. About the last part: You're right, I should lower the vote a bit. I know you're just trying to get your build vetted and votes like mine must be kind of disapointing. But my points are valid. I'll change the vote to <2.5 because I think it works, but in fact, there's no reason to run it. Moebius blossom has more DPS, more blocking (75% chance is better than 1 block every 2 seconds) and most of all, blossom gives double strike, allowing you to gain adrenaline fast enough. All you do is tell me why this build works, which I'm not interested in (I know it works). All I am interested in is how this build works better than moebius blossom in certain situations, which it does not. Please rewrite with a little more thought That is unnecessary, you're pointing out my lack of thinking while voting, while I clearly explained everything in my vote. If you don't read this, fine, suit it yourself, but I'm not changing my vote positive. Frans 11:21, 17 March 2008 (EDT) I have now rewritten Malicious Steel , so you may want to check it out. BarragetweakX2 15:34, 17 March 2008 (EDT) Hardcore/Grindcore>>>>>>speedcore rly.-- aesthetic :I think techno music in general is just.....rediculous. Arc 23:00, March 27, 2008 (EST) ::It's relaxing. Frans 07:26, 28 March 2008 (EDT) :::I prefer hardcore. HTIIDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD 14:58, 28 March 2008 (EDT) Speedcore is way better.. Frans 15:00, 28 March 2008 (EDT) :HTID <_< Rawrawr 15:01, 28 March 2008 (EDT) No, u. Frans 15:02, 28 March 2008 (EDT) Raise your fist for angerfist. Rawrawr 15:03, 28 March 2008 (EDT) :I prefer Komprex, Frazzbass, hellseeker, angernoizer etc. Frans 15:04, 28 March 2008 (EDT) ::Angerfist isn't real speedcore, its more hardcore cuz it doesnt have the BPM. Rawrawr 15:09, 28 March 2008 (EDT) :::I agreed. Frans 15:10, 28 March 2008 (EDT) ::::ogog DJ tempo & ian van dahl. Rawrawr 15:14, 28 March 2008 (EDT) Nirvana! [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 15:19, 28 March 2008 (EDT) No U. Frans 15:21, 28 March 2008 (EDT) :::::Aphex Twins really. QQ. Brandnew. 16:32, 22 June 2008 (EDT) Ur my hero http://www.pvxwiki.com/w/index.php?title=Build:A/W_Golden_Apostasy&action=rate SA is better, but 0-0-0 votes are stupid... just stupid. 0-0-0 votes are dumb, and 5-5-5s can be, as well. Plus, your Great Dwarf's Vampiric Order build looks vereh sexeh; too bad I'm vereh lazeh, don't have a guild(-ish) and don't PvE with actual people. XD -Mike 21:54, 1 April 2008 (EDT) : =] glad you agreed on that one. Frans 10:21, 2 April 2008 (EDT) Sig Should be uploaded as something with your name. Frans Impossible Odds Sig is a good name. Upload that and I or you can redirect it to your userpage. --20pxGuildof 16:33, 3 April 2008 (EDT) :It's not a picture needed for any skill or w/e, I can give it any name I want. Frans 06:47, 4 April 2008 (EDT) ::Frans is right. As far as I can remember PvX wiki is totally non-anal about image naming. However, it should redirect to your use page or your talk page. I'll go do that for you now. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery -TALK 06:49, 4 April 2008 (EDT) :::K ty. Frans 07:07, 4 April 2008 (EDT) ::::I guess, since it technically isn't a skill we would use. --20pxGuildof 18:06, 4 April 2008 (EDT) :::::Guess so. But if someone else wants it... ~~ 18:07, 4 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::Everyone wants mah companion cube, and it still has link. End of discussion :P [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 07:17, 5 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::Wtb companion cube. Frans 09:31, 5 April 2008 (EDT) Great Dwaf Build i have clearly explained my reasons so take a look at discussionsJboy157 :No, you didn't explain anything, you just talk crap (Death blossom isn't AoE, OoU necro kills himself, splinter barrage can have GDW and splinter barrage at the same time...) then tell me THAT'S why my build deserves 0-0-0... I'll ask an admin to remove your vote. Frans 10:12, 8 April 2008 (EDT) Frans, my vote is valid and apparently, because the build has gotten around a 2.3 overall so far (it would be lower without your vote as the author). I explained my reasoning and it doesn't matter if you like my reasoning, all that matters is that i have a valid reason behind my vote. and death blossom is aoe, read the description. OoU has a lesser effect on the party then a second monk would. and a splinter barrage ranger would do more damage with splinter weapon and nightmare weapon than normal barrage and GDW. please you to stop bugging me about this issue because I have done what u asked and showed you and everyoen else why I voted your build 0-0-0 and if you continue to do so i will tell a mod because I have clearly showed why I voted and what is done is done. Just because you think that the build is good doesn't mean everyone else thinks its good, proven by the other votes on the rating page. I think enough has been said here.Jboy157 :Oh srsly, YOU said DB wasn't enough AoE and GoD always votes 5-5-5 or 0-0-0 (without reasoning), so you shouldn't compare it to that. Frans 02:12, 9 April 2008 (EDT) Just a note GTFO normally is "get the f*** out". Dragnmn talk 13:47, 8 April 2008 (EDT) :k. Frans 13:49, 8 April 2008 (EDT) ::Making a note here? ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 13:50, 8 April 2008 (EDT) :::See the edit summary in his contributions. Dragnmn talk 14:04, 8 April 2008 (EDT) ::::Hahaha, I came here to do the same thing :P reanor 11:47, 11 April 2008 (EDT) :::::Wtf? Frans 11:48, 11 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::Wtf? [[User:Dark_Morphon|'Dark']] [[User_talk:Dark_Morphon|'Morphon']] 07:54, 13 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::Wtf? Dragnmn talk 12:34, 13 April 2008 (EDT) GG Congratulations, for thinking Dshot is bad, you are officially epic. Antiarchangel NO U 18:54, 23 April 2008 (EDT) :Lol, you suck at reading, I said it wouldn't trigger. Frans 19:53, 23 April 2008 (EDT) my Talk Page is so lonely. Frans 05:14, 28 April 2008 (EDT) :Mine has gone emo already. ~ ĐONT TALK 07:39, 28 April 2008 (EDT) ::Like BiP frontlining? Frans 10:59, 28 April 2008 (EDT) :::Exactly. ~ ĐONT TALK 11:26, 28 April 2008 (EDT) Your Build:E/Mo Master of Magic 55 vote My Build:E/Mo 55 SF Elementalist came before yours, don't discredit it.--Relyk 01:17, 3 May 2008 (EDT) Build:Team - Great Dwarf's Vampiric Order Have you given up on it already? Because I still think that build is sexy, but it needs a vote wipe before it goes back into testing. -Mike 12:26, 3 May 2008 (EDT) big focking facepalm I may not be as good as Unexist - or any other BM - at HA, but I do to some extent know what I'm doing - unlike some others. *Interruption: sure it's nice, but the most teams will have 1/4 or 1/2 activation spells so you will in most cases not interrupt anything worthwhile. But sure that's that the nice part about the build. *You apply enough conditions for a RC monk to be enough of a healing which does the opposite of what you want to do - relieve pressure of opposing team. *A Foul Feast necro with 13 soul reaping will get energy back from using foul feast allowing him/her to spam his other skills mindlessly; thus relieving pressure of your team. *The condition removing part makes no sense, of course you got it; and so does every fucking other team you will face off against. *9 out of 30 seconds you got 75% block chance; that's not most of the time. *The spirits can't be spammed (except for a few) and will just be killed from wanding by the monk backline, forcing you to waste the entire game casting spirits while it doesn't decrease the opposing teams damage output. *As said - the spirits will be killed directly. Apart from going through your vote you also missed a few things. *Two paragon healers won't have healing power enough. *Apart from two paragon healers you got one additional defensive character (except from the stance which is negligable). :*The command expelagon's added defense is minor and not enough to counter for the builds otherwise lacking defense. *The build got no killing power whatsoever; hoping to degen your team to death is just plain stupid. *EoE will backfire directly against any half decent team, thanks to your lack of damage. *Only 3 of 5 "frontliners" got 75% block stance. If you ever manage to kill anything with that team the differences in rank must be huge and the opposing team must be playing an equally bad build. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 12:56, 15 May 2008 (EDT) :You're saying it's bad to apply conditions in HA? Frans 09:30, 16 May 2008 (EDT) ::Read it again. NO! It's not fucking bad; all kind of additional pressure is good. But relying on conditions to alone kill the opposing team is just stupid considering how easy it is to counter; RC or FF. The whole concept is flawed, and so is the rest of the bar; you lack defense and healing power enough to keep yourself alive. The team can't kill and survive the most things - do you consider that to be good? [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 10:03, 16 May 2008 (EDT) Creating Music on your PC Is anyone familiar with this? I'd like to see how it works but I'm not sure what program to download without downloading any virus or w/e. I've found links like this and I'd like some advise from anyone who has tried this before... Since this is just a talk page I thought I'd be allowed to post it here... Frans 09:25, 26 May 2008 (EDT) :I tried FL Studio but I sucked hard. Like fist time seeing Photoshop. Or worse. But good luck with it. ~ ĐONT TALK 09:31, 26 May 2008 (EDT) ::Does the program suck or is it just a little hard? Frans 09:32, 26 May 2008 (EDT) :::I use FL. Its awesome. —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 09:37, 26 May 2008 (EDT) ::::I make brave rave. —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 09:38, 26 May 2008 (EDT) :::::It's one of the most used DAWs afaik. ~ ĐONT TALK 09:40, 26 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::Wewt, lots of $$$ req. Frans 09:41, 26 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::Limewire. —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 09:42, 26 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Do you think Ares has a crack too? Frans 09:43, 26 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::::Wut? I just downloaded from limewire with crack. —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 09:44, 26 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::Ares is a program just like limewire.... Frans 09:57, 26 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::Sounds bad ## —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 09:58, 26 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::Less users so yeah... pretty bad. Frans 10:05, 26 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::Download at 85% <3 Frans 10:10, 26 May 2008 (EDT) The crack seems a bit screwed up: it keeps telling me it has expired... Frans 12:07, 26 May 2008 (EDT) :You have to download FL 5, not 7, or the crack is screwed yeah. —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 15:51, 19 June 2008 (EDT) ::I have FL 7 (cracked by air) now, which works fine. I'm trying to make a breakcore track, but I still suck at anything but pianorolls... any suggestions? Frans 02:17, 20 June 2008 (EDT) Check the talk page and reconsider Fox007 16:05, 22 June 2008 (EDT) :Locust's Fury is baed, and will only work decently with the proper team. That build is not a Team build. -Mike 16:18, 22 June 2008 (EDT) ::LF and MS/DB are almost equally in damage Fox007 16:24, 22 June 2008 (EDT) :::Is locust's AoE? Ah, already didn't think so. Brandnew. 16:31, 22 June 2008 (EDT) ::::Is MS/DB Energy Heavy i do thonk so Fox007 16:35, 22 June 2008 (EDT) :::::Critical Strike. -Mike 16:36, 22 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::It isn't, you have critical strikes and the ability to not be bad and such. Brandnew. 16:37, 22 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::I perfer to use some snare and interrupts above mindless spamming on 3 skills Fox007 16:49, 22 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::I prefer to deal pressure or spike a target over auto-attacking. Running MS/DB in PvP is generally bad, and Locust's Fury is worse. -Mike 16:55, 22 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::I agreed with mike. The damage really isn't the same, DB/MS does way more damage, it's AoE and any less than decent player could manage energy. It also allows DW. Frans 14:54, 23 June 2008 (EDT) ohaider you're back. =P [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 15:57, 25 November 2008 (EST) :Yeah, I guess... Frans 15:58, 25 November 2008 (EST) ::Any srs changes in the game? Haven't played for a while... Frans 15:59, 25 November 2008 (EST) :::When'd you go? Might've been quite a lot. Spaggage ''talk'' 16:01, 25 November 2008 (EST) ::::I think... half a year maybe? Frans 16:02, 25 November 2008 (EST) :::::You guys still making new builds? I ran out of imagination. Frans 16:03, 25 November 2008 (EST) ::::::Well, most of the new and/or decent builds are already on here. I just tend to wait for skill "balances" and then spam stuff. Otherwise, it's generally obs and post. Spaggage ''talk'' 16:05, 25 November 2008 (EST) Warrior's Endurance and Expert's Dexterity buff kind of changed meta. WE Wars are OP and ED already got nerfed. Lately everybody's been QQ'ing over PvE builds. That's about all you should know. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 16:53, 25 November 2008 (EST)